These Feelings
by Tiadorable
Summary: “Hermione, please.” He begged, his grip tightening as he shook her. “No, Ronald! Let. Go. Of. Me.” she yelled as she lashed out with her hand, trying to scratch him. Anything to be let go. “Let go of her now, Weasel.” A voice came. One-shot, COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Pity, then I'd be rich.

**Just to clarify, this is a one shot. And a one shot ONLY. No more will be written. No matter how many reviews I get asking for more, NO.  
**

**Why? I think it's perfect as it is, and I don't have any inspiration for any more chapters. Enjoy this, I'll say it again, this is it. Finito. Done.  
**

**Thankyou to all the people who are reading this, and please review to tell me what you think.. :)**

**Semi Warning; Ron's a tad violentish and Draco's a bit fluffy, especially towards the end. So yeah :)  
**

* * *

Hermione wandered the upper Hogwarts Halls slowly, her eyes scanning for any misbehaving students; as was expected of the Head Girl.

The halls were quiet and it seemed that even the most regular trouble makers were in bed on the chilly night. Her breath was visible, a small stream of smoke coming out of her mouth every time she exhaled. With a shiver, she wrapped her cloak around her tightly, grateful that Molly Weasley's jumpers were excellent at keeping out the cold.

She had divided the corridors with the Head Boy; he was to take the lower part of the castle, and she would take the top. It worked out in Slytherin's favour as they had already lost 200 points this week, all because she'd caught four of them trying to ignite a prank bomb from George and Fred's shop, which sent sparks and dreadful smelling smoke everywhere.

After finishing her second patrol of the upper halls, Hermione decided that it was time to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room where, hopefully, Ron was waiting for her. The only students she had caught out were a Gryffindor couple who had decided that the fifth floor was a good place to make out. Hermione had promptly decked twenty points from Gryffindor, and given them three days detention before they were sent back to their house. One of them had called her a "grumpy old bat" and that had put her in rather a bad mood. Right now, all she wanted was to see Ron and curl up in front of the fire with him for awhile, just to relax.

As she apprached the portrait the Fat Lady smiled sleepily.

"Hello love, late night?"

"Yeah, I just got off patrol." Hermione responded. The Fat Lady smiled.

"Password, dear?"

"Ruby Red."

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped softly into the tunnel. She heard giggling coming from the common room, and smooching noises. It sounded like the couple she had sent packing to the Gryffindor common-room had just moved their two person party. She frowned, stepping around the corner and expecting to see the two fourth years, instead finding Ron and—Lavender.

They were sitting on the couch, and Lavender was giggling, placing small kisses all over Ron's face while he groped her heavily and then kissed her. When Hermione gasped, both turned to see who the new arrival was. Lavender smiled a small smile of what seemed like triumph before Ron quickly snatched his hands off her and started to get up. Hermione fled, running through the portrait as she heard Ron coming after her. She took of down the hallway, hearing him call her and running faster. His athletic ability allowed him to catch up to her, and he lunged at her, blocking her way and trapping her between him and a wall.

Hermione looked at Ron, just to make sure. The traces were there; she hadn't imagined it. There were red lip-gloss stains all over his cheeks, lips, and on his shirt. She sobbed, taking a step back as he tried to step forward.

"Mione, please... It isn't what it seems... its nothing." he pleaded.

"Then tell me what 'it' is! Because it certainly didn't look like 'nothing'!" she spat, her voice cracking in a mix of anger and hurt.

"It was! I didn't mean it.." he looked at her with desperation. He had never meant to hurt her; she was never meant to find out! She shook her head sadly as she heard his lies, sick of the whole thing.

"It's over Ron." She stated turning her head away and biting her lip.

"Hermione! You can't break up with me! Hear me out, please!" he demanded desperately. She couldn't break up with him. If anyone, it would be her that was a wreck because he had left.

"No! Why would I want to hear any more of your bogus excuses, Ronald Weasley? Haven't you hurt me enough in one night?" she yelled in protest as he grabbed her arm. She struggled, trying to kick at him. He held her arm tightly, leaving marks on her skin as he turned red.

"Hermione, it was a simple mistake. I love you. You can't leave me." he tried to explain, his face panic-stricken.

"I don't want to hear it, let me go." She hissed.

"Hermione, please. We can work it out, it was all a mistake! I didn't mean it." He begged, his grip tightening as he shook her.

"No, Ronald! I don't want to talk to you! Let. Go. Of. Me." she yelled as she lashed out with her hand, trying to scratch him. Anything to be let go.

"Let go of her **now**, Weasel." A soft and menacing voice came from just down the corridor. Hermione looked towards its source and saw Draco standing a few feet away in the hallway, his wand pointing directly at Ron as he cast a quick glance at her. Her heart seemed to jump as he glared at Ron, his lip curling back slightly. His blonde hair moved softly in the breeze as his eyes narrowed further, a small and soft growl seeming to come from his throat.

"You bloody keep out of this, you ferret!" Ron yelled, grasping Hermione's arms even tighter, turning to challenge Draco and attempting to drag Hermione behind his own body. Hermione winced as he gripped her arm and shoved her.

"Don't make me hurt you, Weasel. You'll be very sorry. Let. Her. Go." He snarled. Ron glared.

"Seeing as she's **my** girlfriend, I think I have a right to talk to her." Ron spat. Draco raised a pale eyebrow and laughed coldly.

"I do believe she said that she didn't want to talk to you. Now I said; Let her go. Unless you want me to resort to more serious methods." He hissed in a deadly tone as he stepped forward and placed the tip of his wand at Ron's neck.

Ron stumbled back in surprise, releasing his hold on Hermione at the same time. Hermione took the opportunity and ran for it, away from Ron, away from everything, bolting down the hall as fast as she could. She didn't need to utter the password as the portrait swung open, allowing her in. Throwing off her cloak and robe she kicked off her shoes, stumbling towards her room in her sweater and jeans. She didn't make it, tears hitting as she was halfway up the stairs.

The portrait swung open what seemed like hours later as he came in. He took one look at Hermione sobbing dryly, on the stairs and stopped, kicking off his own shoes and taking off his cloak.

He slowly made his way up the stairs towards her hunched form, quietly settling himself on the steps next to her as she sobbed.

Their attitude towards each other had changed since the beginning of their Seventh Year, and a thing similar to friendship had started between the two. He was polite, and she kept Ron in line. Despite most of the students of Hogwarts maturing quickly throughout and after the war, Ron had still held a grudge against Draco, despite both Harry and Hermione leaving behind their old ways and accepting Draco slowly.

Through the year they had fallen into a pattern of half-hearted insults and witty remarks, just because it was familiar. But he had come to admire her for the strong person that she was. She was so determined and focused on her duties as Head Girl that no matter how hard he tried, he still felt insignificant in comparison to her.

Despite that, he kept an eye out for her when they patrolled. He had once come across a Sixth Year boy trying to grope her after catching her un-aware and kicking her wand away, and Draco had swiftly sent him running, his back burning with three stinging hexes and covered in boils; a hex which he had learned from his home library and later shared with Hermione.

It had been fortunate that tonight he was in the right place at the right time, otherwise things with Weasley could have got out of hand. Draco knew that Hermione would have been hesitant to turn her wand on her best friend and ex? boyfriend, but Weasley had been frantic and should he not have turned up when he did, Hermione could have ended up with more than tears and a sore arm.

"Look, Granger, I'm sure that girl, what's her name? Rosemary or whatever herb she's named after isn't half as nice as you."

"H-her name is-is L-L-Lavender."

"Well, there you go. I'm sure you're much better off without Weasel." Draco said, comfortingly. Hermione sobbed again as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco sat down, looking and feeling extremely worried.

"Oh Merlin, please stop crying." Hermione only sobbed harder, and Draco scowled in irritation. Crying girls had never been his area of expertise.

"Don't cry, Hermione, it's going to be okay." he tried to comfort her, rolling his eyes.

She stopped sobbing so hard, uncovering her eyes to look at Draco.

"Wh-What did you just c-call me?"

"I called you Hermione, Granger." Draco admitted as if it were a normal thing, waiting for her to explode, or spit some remark at him about not allowed to call her that.

She leant over slowly, connecting the side of her body with his as they shared a rare moment of body contact. He stiffened in alarm, but soon relaxed, allowing her to lean on him. She stopped sobbing, taking in a few deep shuddering breaths as she calmed.

"Thanks for helping me." She whispered. He could feel tiny little electric shocks racing through his body as she leant against him. Though somehow, they felt good, lighting up every nerve, every piece of skin that her skin was near under the layers of fabric. Draco again looked at her-at Hermione and gave a smirk.

"All part of the job description." He said, grinning. She laughed and hiccuped at the same time, and Draco smiled a genuine smile.

Hermione looked at Draco with wide eyes-she had never seen him smile before, and it was truly magical-before she spotted the large cut on his cheek.

"Is that-is that what Ronald did to you?" she gasped, a small hand tentatively coming out to touch above the cut he had from where Weasley's fist connected with his fine cheekbone. Draco instinctively flinched and turned his head away.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"Mal—" She paused and sighed, exasperated. "Draco, let me have a look." She said, her own hand reaching out for him. Loudly, he huffed, annoyed but turning his head towards her anyway as she brushed the hair out of his face. She winced when she saw it, drawing in a breath.

"It's not that bad-I'm fine." He muttered darkly, not used to this amount of affection, let alone from her. She tsked softly.

"Get up." She ordered, pulling her self up using the stair railing. He obediently got up, but not without another roll of his eyes, and she grabbed the side of his shirt, pulling Draco into the bathroom they shared. She bossily placed him by the counter, fussing and searching for things in the bathroom as he stood there nervously, shuffling and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Look, Herm-" he started to snap, but she pressed a cold wipe to the cut, gently slapping away his hand when it came up in reaction to the stinging, and softly cleaning the blood out of the wound. If anyone had caught them, they would have sworn they were seeing things-the way that Hermione was so tenderly looking after Draco, and the way that he was so carefully keeping still and following her orders.

It seemed that this moment, this night had changed anything. Draco had never before felt anything like this feeling of warmth he was having towards the small, bright and curly haired girl and she had never been so sure of her actions around him. But it all seemed to fit into place and work. All of their getting along and normal interaction had been leading up to this, it seemed.

He shivered slightly as her breath travelled across his neck as she reached up on her tip-toes to reach the cut, one hand on the counter for balance. She dabbed at the cut, wiping away all the traces of blood before she leaned back, depositing the wipe. He looked lost in thought, and she pondered what he was thinking about.

She then tapped the area gently with her fingers and Draco felt the skin knitting together as the cut disappeared.

"I'm done." Hermione said. He looked at her as she spoke, his own hand coming up to briefly feel where the cut used to be.

"Why did you clean it if you were going to heal it with magic?" he asked, confused.

"Cleaning the wounds generally help soothe the affected area, I've found." she told him, studying the now smooth skin.

He looked down, coming into eye contact with Hermione before realising how close she was and how if she moved forward, his body would be against hers. With a small sound of surprise, he fell backwards towards the counter, swinging a hand out and grabbing her arm for balance. She gave a small cry as his fingers landed in the fresh fingerprint bruises from Ron, yanking her arm back suddenly as it throbbed and Draco stared at her, alarmed. He looked at the arm he had grabbed, realising that Ron had been clutching that arm when Hermione had cried out. She must have rolled her sleeves down, because he couldn't see any marks.

She whimpered softly, still clutching her arm. He reached out tenderly, opening his palm.

"Let me see." He ordered softly. She shook her head.

"It's nothing, I can fix it with my wand." she protested weakly. Draco's body took over, his hand moving forward and lifting her chin slightly with his thumb as he felt a tingle in his hand where it was pressed to her face. He captured her brown eyes with his own grey ones, looking down at her concerned.

"Let me see." He asked again, gently taking the hand of her wounded arm. She relaxed, letting her arm slide forward as he pulled it softly, turning it to reveal the underside and gently pushing her sleeve up. She felt her whole hand tingle, with what seemed like electricity as he kept a hold of her hand. She closed her eyes when she felt the fabric slide past the marks, cringing and hearing his sharp intake of breath and small growl-of what, she wondered; anger?

"That bastard. How could he do this? To _you_ especially. You're meant to be his best friend!" He snapped, frowning in disapproval.

Hermione kept her eyes closed as she felt Draco's cool fingers running gently over the marks, soothing them and giving a quick relief to the pain that was burning through her arm. She wondered why it felt so good to relax and finally trust him; to feel what she was feeling towards Draco. Her skin tingled as his fingers gently soothed the marks on her arm that were made by the boy she had trusted, with her friendship, love and heart. He had abused that, hurting her in ways she had never known. Almost as deep as when she had figured out that the boy in front of her now had hated her guts in Year one. She had found him to be bright, almost as bright as her and she thought that she could be his friend. When she found that he was cold and haughty, she was a little put off but being kind wondered if she could be kind enough to break through that.  
She had quickly learned that no-one messed with 'The Slytherin Prince' and that she was 'a filthy little Mudblood' to him-a speck of grime on his shoe. He jeered at her with his friends, making her face flush with anger and hurt as she'd race out of the classroom, hearing their taunts echoing behind her. Her mother's voice spoke softly in her head.

_'When boys throw rocks at you darling, they're not trying to hurt you. They want your attention. But they don't know how to get it other than teasing you.'  
_ She could remember his scathing remarks and incessant insults.

_"Watch it Mudblood, I don't want to have to incinerate my cloak."_ _He snarled as she had gathered her scattered books off the ground; the result of turning a corner and bumping head first into Malfoy._

_"Oh, get lost Malfoy, I'm sure no-one would care if you did." She shot back, gathering the rest of her books and standing up. He glared at her as she shoved them into her satchel._

_"Run along now, I bet the Weasel is waiting to stick its tongue down your throat." He hissed as she had turned pink._

_"That's none of your damn business." She had spat as she swept off down the corridor._

Hermione's attention returned to the present as she heard Draco speak but she kept her eyes closed, thoughts still running through her head.

"You don't deserve this. He doesn't deserve you." Draco muttered, pulling out his wand and tapping the bruises, watching as they faded instantly.

His hand still traced soothing patterns over her skin as she stood there with her eyes closed and her breathing slightly shallow. He took the opportunity to look at her and admire her features. She had never been 'normal' pretty; she didn't look like the others girls. Her hair was thick, curly and a dark brown to match her eyes. Some people would call it 'bushy' but he saw that it wasn't, it was just naturally thick. She had high cheekbones and pretty pale skin. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were a soft red. She was well built, with height that was only a half a head shorter than his and skin that was warm and soft, enchanting. Almost like velvet.

His head flooded with a thousand more things that he could find that were beautiful about her. But this did not help him to think. He needed to think; to think what to do. He wanted this moment to stay, the intimacy, the-dare he say friendship? He wanted to be able to do this with her. But he wanted more.

He looked down at her and saw that she still had her eyes closed. She was leaning back against the wall as he traced the marks on her skin gently, smoothing away the pain that still softly ached where the marks had been.

Everything had_ seemed_ to be perfect with Ron.

He had liked her, and she had accepted his offer, knowing that she would only see him as a best friend, a brother but thinking that they had love. They did, but it was the wrong kind of love; an unconditional best friend love instead of the romantic, sparks and fireworks love. But Hermione had thought that given time, their love would change. How wrong she had been, as their relationship had turned into a mess of lies, disaster, and in the end cheating and pain.

She had thought that maybe he could make her feel safe, wanted. After months of pressuring her, Hermione had finally given into Ron's requests one night and nearly slept with him. When she had realised she was still not ready, Ron had tried to convince her, but she had told him that no was no, and left. When she had refused his requests to try again, she figured that was when he started cheating. Their relationship had ended messily, and she wished that she could take back everything; the trusting and the confessions, and all the false declarations of feeling that she had thought she'd felt.

Draco looked down at Hermione again as if he could never grow sick of the sight of her. She looked so beautiful when her lips pursed together softly as she considered something, her eyes still closed as her brow furrowed into a small frown. He felt the need to reach down, smoothing the frown off her face before kissing her and telling her not to worry.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, his fingers absentmindedly still tracing her arm. He realised suddenly that she was looking at him, smiling, her big brown chocolate eyes searching his own. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. She held it tighter, watching as he lifted it, slowly towards his mouth.

She smiled as he kissed her hand gently, his lips soft and warm against her skin.

"I don't hate you anymore. I don't want to hate you. I haven't for awhile, and this whole thing between us, this weird, tentative not really friendship is really nice." She admitted sheepishly, averting her eyes and waiting for him to pull his hand from hers and leave.

After a bit of silence, she shuffled nervously, looking up at him and biting her lip. Hermione felt herself taking a deep breath in anticipation as he took his hand and placed it on her shoulder, leaning forward carefully and capturing her soft lips with his. His whole body relaxed as she tilted her face upwards to meet his better, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck. His hands came down to curl around her waist, while her other hand moved up to join the one at the back of his neck. She took a small step closer and their bodies melded together, his strong and defined hers soft and curvy. He pulled back, looking at her with eyes guarded as he kissed her nose, her forehead, her cheeks. She scowled.

"Oh, no you don't." she growled softly as she leaned up on her tip-toes, capturing his lips with a giggle. He gently spun her around as she leaned against the counter, clearing a space and hopping up, all while still attached to his lips. She felt her whole body exploding with fireworks as he kissed her cheek downwards from the corner of her mouth. Her hands came down to rest on his shoulders as she leaned into him further, needing the comfort and the close-ness to him. He felt her move closer and he swiftly picked her up by placing his hands under her knees. He continued kissing her as she slid one arm down from around his neck, reaching behind her to find the door handle. When that didn't work he set her down on the floor, and then proceeded to softly kiss up and down her exposed neck, causing her to groan in frustration as he distracted her.

She finally got the door open and she blushed a shy smile as he paused to look at her room. He smiled, spinning her back into his arms and kissing her tenderly as they slowly moved backwards towards the bed.

Her hands went down to find his shirt buttons, easily undone as she slid his shirt open, carefully sliding it off his arms. She lay on her bed with Draco settling down beside her quickly, her head still tilted back as he gave her smouldering kisses on the places where her shirt did not cover. She ran her hands down his back and along his chest, enjoying the feeling of heat, marvelling at how warm and delightful his skin felt. His hands slid down to the bottom of her shirt, as if to slide it over her head but he noticed the fear and uncertainty in her eyes and instead of taking off her shirt, moved to tickle her for a second before he lay down next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her nose as he wrapped his body around hers.

She sighed, content as he smiled a lopsided smile at her. Their legs were soon entwined, and her curls softly flowed over the pillow as one of his hands ran idly through her hair, his elbow propping him up slightly. She bit her lip, looking at him and blushing.

"What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, questioningly, piercing her with his grey eyes.

"This feels so weird. But yet so right. If someone had told me at the beginning of the year that I'd break up with Ron and find out that I had feelings for you, I'd probably have said that they were even more loopy than Bellatrix." she admitted with a pretty blush.

"I do believe I would have said exactly the same thing." He mused as he kissed her softly on her pink stained cheeks, then brushing her lips with his.

"But despite that, and our past I like you, Hermione Granger. Of all people." He shook his head as he smirked. She looked at him, again searching his eyes.

"Thank Merlin. Otherwise I may have had to resort to sneaky methods." She laughed. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a wicked look.

"I'd like to see what those," he paused to smirk "Methods are, I'm sure they're very entertaining." he grinned, capturing her lips with his own.

"But aren't you scared of people finding out that you're with Hermione Granger, top bookworm of the universe, and Mudblood component of the Golden Trio?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. It's my choice and no-one has any right to tell me different. And if they have a problem with it, well, I'm sure they'll just have to deal with it... Or have house points deducted and a boil hex sent their way." He told her with a smile. She giggled as she toyed with his fingers, entwining them with her own.

"I regret calling you names." He whispered. "But the only thing it did was got me your attention, even if it was angry retorts or returned insults. Besides, you were the only one in our year who could keep up in a verbal sparring match with me. I had to keep that up, or I would have died of boredom." She laughed, burying her head into his neck.

"Well, be glad now that you can have my attention anytime, all the time. Without even having to insult me." She whispered into his ear as he wrapped an arm around her.

She felt him smile against her skin and closed her eyes as sleep came over her, cuddling closer to Draco as she dimmed the lights with a flick of her wand and pulled them under the covers.

--

A couple of days later after explaining to Harry and Ginny, Hermione walked into the Great Hall with Draco, hand in hand.

Collective gasps could be heard throughout the student body as Ron leapt up from his seat, his face red with anger.

But Hermione didn't care as she looked past him at the smiling faces of Ginny, Harry and Luna. Taking a deep breath, she felt Draco squeeze her hand in reassurance as they took a step forward together. And they never looked back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, let me know.**

**If you didn't, too bad.**

**If you liked it, check out my profile for other stories.**** :)**

**Thanks.**


End file.
